space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 65
What the Vroomi? Monday Morning. Block 1 Dante fails his DF for a Pick-Pockets Acquisition Block, Bennys, and rolls a 1, but nothing terrible happens. Afie Weapon Engineers, making an array of Multi-Weapons for the group. Gio heads over to the Pope Castle and tries to find out about any tunnels under the bank, but is unable to locate any helpful plans. He does however meet a pre-defrocked lay-priest called 'Marco' who claims to know the local tunnels. Gio gives him 20 lira to explore around and see if he can find a way to get close to the bank. Out in the Marketplace, Dante runs into Christian the pathetic window washer, who is telling Oberto the newspaperman that it has been a number of days since he has seen his buddy Gio the plumber, (who was rumored to be in on a supposed jewel heist with Christian?). Dante tries to get more information out of him, but the pathetic window washer remains guarded. Tony travels across the city to the bank for a Military Intelligence Block, in which he determines that the bank is relatively lightly defended by 2 guards with Pistols, Armored Vests and Clubs. Block 2 Afie makes E-Cells for all the Multi-Weapons, Natual One's the DF Check, but Bennys to to succeed. Gio trains in Off-Hand Blunt style while Dante goes to the bank to try and open a safety deposit box. Lacking the wisdom that comes with age, he opens the account under his own name, (after leaving a 50 lira deposit)! The Manager takes him upstairs & down a hallway to a reinforced office that opens up into the safety deposit box room; there appear to be about 200 boxes, (150 small boxes & 50 big lockers). Dante puts a cigarette in his box & muses about the Bank probably having Mystic protections, then beguiles the Gianluigi the banker, (Bennys to convert a 2 into a Natural 20!), that he can help him to get chicks if he comes out with him some time! They make a 'Date' for Thursday night. Tony goes down to river to catch some fish, but fails. Probably for the best, given how polluted the rivers that run through the heart of Rome are! Block 3 Gio continues his Off-Hand Blunt Training, while Afie gets to work making Multi-Weapon Mods. Dante tries to Aquire again, (further afield this time), and successful Pick-Pockets an Impact Hammer Multi-Weapon Upgrade! Tony uses his Demolitions Skill to try and figure out which explosives to get to blow open the steel doors at the Bank, but fails. Block 4 Gio finishes training in Off-Hand Blunt, Tony figures out his Demolitions Skill is too low to blow open the vault doors, Afredo trains in his non-project block, Dante also trains. 2 - Sleep Blocks! Not willing to leave their hard-won pile of Salvage undefended, the gang elects to sleep over at the roof-top hangout again. But as dawn approaches the gang is suddenly awoken when a Molotov Cocktail hurls through the window into the pile of Salvage! The throw is amazing, but whoever engineered the Molotov must've failed their DF Check, because it but doesn't fully ignite. 8 levels of Salvage are damaged beyond usefulness, but it could've been much worse! The D-Bag Boys can be heard laughing and running away into the night, the cunts! Tuesday Morning As the gang takes their Italian Breakfast, (coffee and cigarettes), its becomes apparent that there's a commotion in the neighborhood; columns of smoke appear to indicate that other local locations were fire-bombed as well. Investigation reveals that Lou's shoeshine stand and Oberto's news-shack were both burned down! As the gang observes the resulting carnage Ricardo the Fence turns up to say that he was up in the night when he heard the ruckus, that he shot one of the D-Bags who got to close to his stall, and that he observed that they seemed to be chasing Christian the pathetic window washer. Gio ponders if maybe Christian's supposed heist was somehow against don Belagio, that would explain why the DBs are after him? Dante does a Street-Smarts to figure out where Christian might have gone, (like maybe, his apartment?). Gio notices a trial of blood smears on the way, which Afredo tries to analyse the spatter pattern of, but just fails. The trail leads to Christian's place! Gio hears scared civilians through the front door of Christian's apartment building while Dante contemplates the fire escape. Gio opens the door, and the gang moves into the building. Not hearing any commotion, they head up the stairs towards the top floor where it is believed that Christian resides. The gang drops into stealth mode; Gio & Dante both get Natural 20s, Tony just fails. As they ascend they hear a commotion from above! Gio sneaks ahead and sees Slichi & Steffie backwards running down the hall towards him away from a pair of hideous hairy monstermen, (Vroomi from episode 3)! Dante quietly tosses a couple of spikes on the floor while Gio and Afredo set up for sneak attacks! Gio hammers Steffie as he rounds the corner of the stairs, then Afie batons him and Dante hits him with a throwing knife, staggering him. Initiative! Geo Bennys to make his Fortify, Afredo optimizes his armor, Dante Fortifails! In true D-Bag fashion, Steffo trips Afredo, knocking him Prone. Slichi does a totally bullshit parkour jump over everyone and books down the stairs like a bitch, the fucker! Gio smashes Steffie again with his hammer, then Dante Animates his Spikes and Spikey no 1 tries to nail Slichster's foot to the ground, but fails even with a Benny :(. Stefano Prones Tony as well and moves right into his square as he tries to escape the Vroomi, who have now caught up. There seem to be two type of the beast; the melee-based Sluggers, and the ranged Slingers. The Slugger attacks the Prone form of Afie, but the strike goes off his AC. The Vroomi Slinger meanwhile hurls some bolas at Gio, but he Defends. Spike no 2 tries to pin Richi down again, and almost succeeds! Afredo stands up. Tony kips up, squeezing in with Stafano, and power punches him hard! The Bola chucker bolas Afie, who takes no damage thanks to his RF, but is knocked Prone again. Gio gets slashed by the Slugger, but absorbs the damage with his RF as well. The Vroomi howls in frustration, only to elicit responding howls from further back down the hall, and even more from down the stairs below! Spike no 3 stabs at Icky-Slichi, but gets Defended. Tony Jabs at Steffie, but sucks balls, and un-squeezes. the boxed-in non-parkouring Stefano pleads to be let go, Dante yells at him to swear off the bank job. Afredo stands up again, then Dante cuts and runs. I mean, pursues Richi down the stairs. Round 2 Gio caves Steph's head in with his hammer, then starts to back down the stairs after his fleeing comrades, Defending a vroomi bite on his way. Alfie, blocked in on the stairs, lashes out at the beast, almost damaging its hide, but it Defends as well! Tony keeps running, while Afie punches the Vroomi in the face. Tony pussies out and runs as well! Gio charges down after him, while Spike No. 1 tries to spike the Vroomi Slugger, Crits & disenhides him ! The Slugger attacks Afredo, who gets bit again, (hopefully these things don't have rabies!). Gio shitty defends more bolos, but another slugger comes up the hallway from below! Afie moves down the stairs as well, the Opportunity Attack going off of his AC. Spike No.3 attacks the Slugger, but gets defended! The Vroomi go all out on Spike No. 2, destroying it. Another Slinger comes out from below and hits Dante with his bolas, but fails to knock him Prone, so Dante stabs at the new Slugger, poorly, and gets Defended. Round 3 Dante stabs the Slugger again, Criticaling him this time! Tony punches at it as well, but misses. Afie also moves in with his club, but gets Natural 20 Defended. The Spikes meanwhile keep attacking the first Vroomi Slugger, stabbing it again. Afie keeps Flurrying, but gets Defended also! Then the Slugger claws at Dante and smokes him hard, but he Resists / Stamina avoids the Bleed. Tony gets bolla'd and Proned again, while the Vroomi at the top of the stairs Fumbles against Spike No. 1, then fails its Safety Check with a 100 on the roll! He hits hits friend the Slugger for big damage, killing it! Spikey Lives! Tony kips up and Reverse Punches the new Slugger for a big hit, and the remaining Slugger attacks Afie, but the blow goes off his AC! Then the upper Slinger bites the Spike and destroys it. The lower Slinger bolas at Dante, and knocks him Prone again! At this point Tony finally gets around to Squad Commanding. The Slugger bites prone Dante, and, sensing weakness, the Slinger moves in too. Afredo runs past the lower foes, and Dante manages to maneuver around them as well. Dante kips up, stabs at the Slugger's face, but gets Defended. Tony pounds on Slugger, Criticals, and the Vroomi fumbles its Defend to give up its nonexistent RF! Tony uses his Squad Command buff to boost the Strike high enough that the extra Accuracy Damage kills it. Afie Natural 1s his Weapon Forms, (he's such an embarrassment, good thing he makes such awesome weapons!) Round 4 Afie Flurries, hits, and the Vroomi gives up its RF with a Critical Fail on the Defend! Afredo Flurries again, and again the beast gives up its RF! Dante strikes at the Slugger, and just keeps sucking, but hits anyway! Tony gets bit, but the last Spike does not as it Defends! Gio keeps running down the stairs trying to catch up with his fleeing comrades, while Tony Reverse Punches the lower Slugger, killing it! (as it simultaneously bites Afie). The last Spike flails at the remaining Slinger, plinks it, but also gets simultaneously destroyed. Afie Locates Weakness on the upper Slinger, turning around and charging back up the stairs, Tony following behind. Gio's like "what the fucka, we goina downa, we a goin' upa, mamma mia!" Back upstairs, Louie's been shot, clawed & bit, now he's bola'd and Prone, crawling down the hall trapped between 2 Slingers! Rewards Counts as a combat 3 Generic Points Gio - 1 Benny and 1 random point Category:Soviet